


a monster within.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Blood, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Implied Death, Knifeplay, Monster sex, daemon!ignis, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: if only the phrase "it was a dark and stormy night" was the scariest trope in here.





	a monster within.

A flash of light, followed by thunder. A storm screaming around the rickety shack. The plains alive with static and daemons lurking, waiting for another unsuspecting driver to roll through. You slammed the door closed, hair matted with rainwater, clothes a second skin. Headed straight for hypothermia if you didn’t warm up soon, you stumbled into the dark room, teeth clattering. Of course, the heavens would split open just before you reached Hammerhead. There’s no way the powers that be would allow you such a victory. With trembling fingers, you peeled the wet tank top off, tossing it onto the dirt floor with a scoff. “My damn luck.”

“Quite.”

The voice startled you, sending you reeling back until you hit the wall, eyes wildly searching for the source of the quip. “Who the  _fuck_ is there?!” Another bolt of lightning lit up the shack, shadows curling into nothingness with each white-hot flash. You took a tentative step forward, squinting suspiciously. The shack lay empty save for a small workbench and a few pieces of trash. You took in the sight of the bare room before it was plunged into darkness once more. There was no one here.  _You’re losing it, girl. Relax._ Shaking your head and moving to remove the rest of your soaked ensemble, you shuddered at the rolling thunder that snapped you out of your worry.

“…fucking hearing things.”

“You think so?”

A firm hand between your shoulder blades sent you hurtling down to the floor on your hands and knees and you whipped around with a yell, reaching for your knife.

“Ah ah.” Lightning revealed a looming silhouette by the window, unnaturally long fingers dangling your blade teasingly. “Can’t give you the upper hand.”

Scrambling away from the dark form, your hands met a glass bottle, which you chucked at the stranger with all the force you could muster. “Get the hell away from me!” The bottle clinked against the wall, making no contact with the man. Another flash and he was inches away from your face, lurching forward, smelling of rot. You still couldn’t quite make out their face, but the voice was familiar. In the gloom, you felt his hand wrap around your upper arm, flesh icy. You went to hit him, to push him away, but another hand had you on the ground in a compromising position. He wedged himself between your legs, chuckling darkly.

“You don’t remember me?” Something cold dripped onto your lip, tasting of ash and brine. You pounded your fists on his chest, legs kicking madly.

“No, you sick fuck, get off-” Another burst of light and your anger trailed off into horror. The once smooth face now black with scarring, the eyes golden and evil, and his mouth, his teeth, oozing dark slime, fangs where his canines used to be. “I-Ignis?”

He grinned wickedly in the storm’s light. “You’re so perceptive.” You could only look on in disgusted amazement, pressed between the cold, dirt floor and his abnormally freezing body.

“What… what are you?”

He cocked an eyebrow, a single claw brushing over your quaking torso. “I’m me, kitten. Can’t you tell?”

Ignis, or whatever creature he had become, leaned down, gliding his tongue across your cheek. You squirmed, smelling more of the sulfuric gunk as it trickled from his mouth. “The same man you used to fuck like an animal, I promise. Let me show you-”

“No!” Your fist made contact with his jaw and he roared in pain, golden eyes flashing rage. He pinned you down before you could get too far, dragging you back by your hair. You writhed in his iron grip, screaming drowned out by the fierceness of the tempest outside. A shattered sob broke through your lips as you noticed how dark his veins were, wincing as his sharp claws dug into your hips.

“You’ll bed the Usurper and not me? The man you’ve loved for years?” He frowned, almost mocking you with the amount of faux concern radiating off him. “Pity.”

“Ignis,  _please_ , we can fix you, we can-”

“ _Fix_  me? I have never felt more  _alive_.” He easily cut through your bra straps, flinging the torn garment away. “While you were busy fucking the Chancellor, I was locked in his dungeons, transforming from weak, simple minded human to  _this_.”Ignis licked his teeth, crazed irises taking in the sight of you shivering under him, brow furrowed in undisguised fear. “You didn’t even try to save me, too entranced by Izunia’s cock.”

“Ignis, I had no idea, but what happened with Ardyn wasn’t willing, nothing ever is.” You gritted your teeth as he ignored you, flicking his tongue over your nipples. “I was just as much of a prisoner as you were.”

“And you are yet human.  _You,_ my sweet girl, escaped.” His distorted face filled with rage, more black trickling in small rivulets down his cheeks.

“…h-he let me go,” you squeaked out, focused on how he was falling apart in several ways. “Told me he likes his victims hopeful…”

Once more he disregarded your rambling dialogue, fingers making quick work of your pants. Your shrieking disapproval clashed with thunder as the sky cracked open, Ignis running the stolen blade down your side, over your quaking hip, and under the thin material of your panties, tearing through them with ease. “Ignis, I’m  _sorry_.” Your wide eyes strained to see him in the dim lit shack, making out nothing more than a glint as his smile contorted impishly. Drawing you close, your legs wrenched apart further, his throbbing length sliding along your inner thigh, he chuckled with an air of mockery.

“Oh, kitten, you  _will be_.”

Ignis drove himself into you without warning, sheathing himself to the hilt, stretching you dryly. Your screams muffled by a clawed palm, you cursed his name, pushing at his forearm weakly. “Now, dear, pretend I am Ardyn and take it like a good, little slut.”

Your back arched instinctively, Ignis curling over you with heady intimidation, blade pressed to your throat. “I’ve always wanted you like this,” he said, dripping black ooze onto your breasts. “Ardyn had the right idea, using you as he saw fit. It’s all you’re good for now that the King is dead.”

You bucked, pressing against the knife with a screaming defiance. “Iggy, I know you’re in there.”

“I am most definitely still Ignis Scientia, new and improved and with less emotional attachment holding me back from my true potential.” He pumped into you furiously, drawing a thin, crimson line down your sternum with your knife. You choked on a pained cry, spine digging into the hard floor as he railed into your unwelcoming pussy, carving another line along your stomach. “Don’t you like me like this? You said you wanted dominance.”

Another screeching bolt of lightning, his visage melting into daemonic ruin. Blood pooled around your collar as he lifted you higher, angled deep within you. The blade nicked deeper this time and he took no time tasting his prize, chin now smeared with blood and black. His eyes were that of a mad man’s, the whites dark, irises not sure what part of you to pay attention to. “Are you afraid?” he hissed, tossing you onto your stomach. “Did you hear me?! I asked if you are  _afraid_!”

His voice did little to penetrate the fog of pain and upset surrounding you. Your knees scraped raw, pulse racing as his claws raked down your torso, leaving red welts and rubies. “Perhaps I can fuck an answer out of you.”

Without a second thought, he crammed his glistening length into the untouched tight ring of muscle, eliciting a throaty gasp from you, your face pushed into the dirt. “Iggy, mn, n-no!”

“Ah, she speaks, but for how much longer I wonder?” Your hands flailed madly, grabbing at anything that could be used as weapon, finding nothing but cool summer air. “You think your previous relationship with me can  _save_ you? You left me to die.”

His thrusts became more aggressive, sloppier, claws firmly dug into the soft flesh of your back. Choking on your own retorts, you resisted feebly, unflinching as Ignis pinned your wrists behind your back. “How does it feel to be as helpless as I was? Waiting for a savior that would never,  _ever_ come?”

Words were lost to you, the knife yet again dancing along your skin, jagged crimson wounds intermingling with his own daemonic ooze. He pulled out of you just long enough to swipe up and down his cock with the sludgy mixture before filling you to bursting once more, your body twisted beneath him. After a while, it all blurred. The storm ceased, the aching in the pit of your stomach a dull throb. He claimed you over and over, in as many ways as he could manage. Your mouth was stained black and scarlet, your hair matted with blood. You barely reacted when his hands groped your breasts as he took you from behind, his cock sliding into you with no resistance.

“Come on, pet, fight,” he whispered with a scathing timbre as more of his seed spilled into you. You let out a soft whine, cum dribbling out of the corners of your mouth. He never let up. Not once. He pushed his blood slathered member past your swollen lips and fucked your mouth, delighting in your desperate squeal for oxygen. Ignis reached down and swiped up blood off the floor, spreading it across your face with a flourish. He was insane, animalistic, growling like a beast through his orgasms.

With little to no effort, he brought you to your feet and bent you violently over the workbench, smacking your ass until it blossomed bruises. A frothing mixture of blood and cum seeped out of your thoroughly used holes as he inspected, coating your inner thighs with a thick slime. You let out a shivering moan as his unusually long tongue explored your ass and clit, his deep groans vibrating right to your core. It was too much effort to hold yourself up; you slumped limply over the bench, beads of sweat gleaming in the predawn light. Less human, more daemon, Ignis rubbed his own secretions and your blood all over his torso before pushing his seemingly ever-growing cock back into your stretched pussy. “You whore. Little  _slut_.” You barely registered the warm blackness as he spat on the reddened swell of your ass, grimacing at the sight of your wreckage. “Soon, your insides will match my outsides,” Ignis purred huskily, scratching deep abrasions into your thighs, his hips pistoning into you relentlessly. “ _Ruined_.”

A frantic, gurgling scream echoed inside the shack as he cut deep into the small of your back, head down to drink with casual swallows, pinning your wrists down with his too cold hands. “Your essence is delectable,” he responded nonchalantly with a lewd sigh. Your ass ground against him in your effort to dislodge yourself, only driving you further on to his weapon of a cock. His breathing was ragged, flowery insults falling victim to sharp grunts.

Soft laughter swept through the shack and Ignis stopped abruptly, nostrils flaring. “I didn’t take you for a voyeur, Izunia,” Ignis spat, mouth dripping blood. He licked his fangs and cocked his head toward the corner. Ardyn stepped out, scarcely illuminated by the cusp of dawn, a monster in blue-grey light.

“I’d mind your manners, Scientia. You have a lot to accomplish and you won’t do well in sunlight,” the horrifying madman shot back, seething. He nodded toward you, cooing pleasantries about your punished form. “You’ve really done a number on her. I’m impressed.”

Ignis roared, drawing you to his chest, his hand around your throat. Taking out all his frustrations on you, he squeezed tightly, eyes locked on Ardyn. You blanched, writhing in his iron grip, his other hand holding your stomach with vice-like precision, pressing you back down onto his shaft. Smooth darkness crept into the edges of your vision, but he relented before you could fall into blissful unconsciousness. “She’s  _mine_ ,” Ignis shouted, putting on a show of dominance, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him. His tongue slithered into your mouth, down your throat, leaving you gagging and struggling. Ignis’ golden eyes never left Ardyn as his tongue scraped along your throat, his lips acrid and caked in bodily fluids. Gone was the man you had bedded, adventured with. Gone was the chef, the strategist, the friend, the lover. And he made sure you knew that with every motion, every touch, every painful stroke.

Ardyn rested a hand on his hip and shook his head, lips upturned into a scornful smirk. “She will always come crawling back to me, Ignis. She knows her true place is groveling at the feet of the Usurper. You may have filled her with your seed, but her very soul belongs to me.” He stepped forward, brushing the back of his hand over your cheek. Ignis snarled, yanking you away. Ardyn withdrew his hand and gazed out of the window at the dusty pink sky. “Enjoy your time with her while she yet lives, my friend. Perhaps this little excursion will teach her not to run too far from my side next time.” He turned away, hesitating for a moment. “As someone who has pushed this delicate slut to her limits, Scientia,” he began, laughing again. “I suggest you make sure she gets a good taste of you. It drives her  _wild._ ”

He was gone within mere seconds, leaving nothing but a scorching need within the daemon to prove himself alpha. “You love him and not me,” he rasped into your hair, smashing you into the wall, moving from ass to clit in seconds. You opened your mouth to scream no, but two of his clawed fingers slipped into your mouth, holding your jaw open, tongue down. You gagged on the sharp talons, acknowledging the new vigor in his thrusts, your whole body moving with him. “I’ll claim you in a way he never can.”

Your cheek rubbed into the splintered wood roughly, the sharp pinch of his canines in your shoulder stifled by how he jackhammered into your abused sex. “It’s going to drive him up a wall when he finds out I did something he didn’t have the balls to do and will never be able to match.”

The blade rested gently on your throat, his hand fisted in your filthy hair. You dizzily swayed in his grip, lip parted in a quiet moan, more of his seed pouring in thick ropes into you. “You can’t die twice.”


End file.
